epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fametown/List of people mentioned in ERB
Now I know that this isn't really worthy of an actual page, but I thought it would be interesting to make a list of every person who's been name-dropped in an ERB. Take note that this list doesn't account for indirect mentions, for example, Stephen Hawking telling Albert Einstein "Your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd" does not mean that he mentioned Einstein's mother. Even if people are hinted at being mentioned, like "It's a shocking real story of a banker and you," that doesn't count either, as Nikola Tesla didn't name-drop J. P. Morgan. This list also doesn't count cameos that are mentioned. List Season One *George W. Bush *George Harrison *Paul McCartney *Ringo Star *Yoko Ono *Don Cheadle *Sting *Rick Moranis *Napoleon Bonaparte (later appeared in Napoleon vs Napoleon) *John Wilkes Boothe *John McCain (later appeared as a cameo in Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga) *Jackson 5 (Michael Jackson later appeared in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley) *Madonna *Ric Flair *Sonic the Hedgehog *Laura Ling *Chewbacca *Michael Jackson (later appeared in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley) *Betty White *"Elise" *Kim Kardashian *Usher *WALL-E *Snoop Dogg (later appeared as an actor in Moses vs Santa Claus) *Horatio Nelson *Boris Yeltsin *Tina the Llama *LaFawnduh *Rico Dynamite *Pedro Sanchez *Lollipop Guild *Rick James *Arthur Miller *Shadowfax *Tom Riddle *Severus Snape *Fawkes *Soulja Boy *Horton the Elephant *Cindy Lou Who *The Beatles (John Lennon previously appeared in John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly) *Clubber Lang *B.A. Baracus *Prince Tuesday *King Friday *Trolly the Train *Bill Cosby *Henrietta the Cat *Queen Isabella II *Bette Midler *Gollum *Superman (later appeared in Goku vs Superman) Season Two *Chewbacca *Mufasa *Indiana Jones *Emperor Palpatine *Cortana *Fabio *Fred Flinstone *Bowser *Ed Sullivan *Tito Jackson *Tootie Ramsey *Moses (later appeared in Moses vs Santa Claus *Joe DiMaggio *Julius Caesar *Melinda Gates *The Beatles (John Lennon previously appeared in John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly) *Steve Wozniak *The Terminator (later appeared in Terminator vs Robocop) *Queen *Rat Pack *Patrick Ewing *Albert Einstein (previously appeared in Einstein vs Stephen Hawking) *Chuck Norris (previously appeared in Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris) *Ringo Star *Alfred Pennyworth *Velma Dinkley *Scooby-Doo *Irene Adler *Conan Doyle *Obi-Wan Kenobi *God *Papa Smurf *Messiah *Martin Luther *God *Olsen Twins *Sheryl Crow *Jackson 5 (Michael Jackson previously appeared in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley) *Steve Urkel *Deadmau5 *Wario *Leon Trotsky *Adolf Hitler (previously appeared in Darth Vader vs Hitler and Hitler vs Vader 2) *Frankenstein's monster *R.L. Stine *Karl Marx *Ronald Raegan *Ronald McDonald *Kool-Aid Man Season Three *Mickey Mouse *Napoleon Bonaparte (previously appeared in Napoleon vs Napoleon) *Goofy *Julius Caesar *Cap'n Crunch *Johnny Depp *Britney Spears *Lord/God *Hannah Montana *Katniss Everdeen *wikipedia:Wiz Khalifa *Muhammad Ali (later appears in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali) *Salvador Dali *Nickelback *Jackson Polluck *LeBron James *Dennis Rodman *Gandalf (previously appeared in Gandalf vs Dumbledore) *Adolf Hitler (previously appeared in Hitler vs Vader 1-3) *Fresh Prince of Bel Air *Scottie Pippen *George Foreman *Reggie Miller *Sonny Liston *Charles Dickens *Tiny Tim *Jay-Z *2 Chainz *Sebastian the Crab *Aziz Ansari *Carl Grimes *Skyler White *Angus MacGyver *Gus Fring *Shane Walsh *MC Hammer *Chi-Chi *Lois Lane *Master Roshi *Beverly Cleary *Bram Stoker *Cujo *Kung Fu Panda *Beaker *Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz *Edward I of England *Mel Gibson *Denzel Washington *Shredder *David *Goliath *Foot Clan *Master Splinter *Bebop *Rocksteady Season Four *The Lorax *Walter Peck *Barrow Gang *John Leguizamo *Odin *Natalie Portman *Usain Bolt *MC Hammer *OJ Simpson *God *Ray Liotta *Rachael Ray *Deepak Chopra *Portia de Rossi *14th Dalai Lama *Barack Obama (previously appeared in Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney) *"Jaws" *Jimmy Stewart *John Williams *Megan Fox *Samuel L. Jackson *Jerry Bruckheimer *Mark Wahlberg *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson *Doctor Who (previously appeared in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who) *Billy the Kid *Neo *Garth Algor *Wayne Campbell *Paul Bunyan *Bob Saget *Hanz *Franz *C-3PO *Krang *John Connor *Geordi La Forge *Ying Yang Twins *Jackie Chan *Wu-Tang Clan *Method Man *Ben Franklin (previously appeared in Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin) *Conan the Barbarian *Cleopatra (previously appeared in Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe) *Julius Erving *William Shakespeare (previously appeared in Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare) *The Incredible Hulk *The Fraggles *Sweetums *Snuffleupagus *Lou Ferrigno *Jack Kirby *The Thing *Mr. Hooper *Fantastic Four *Mickey Mouse Season Five (+Bonus) *Darth Vader (previously appeared in Darth Vader vs Hitler, Hitler vs Vader 2, and Hitler vs Vader 3) *Jabba the Hutt *Samuel L. Jackson *Cable *Deathstroke *Spider-Man *Snake Eyes *Wolverine *Killebrew *Jar Jar Binks *Fetty Wap *Domino *Sauron *Bofur *Meriadoc Brandybuck *C.S. Lewis *Jon Snow *Led Zeppelin *Michelin Man *Shrek *Big Bird *Miss Piggy *King George *Pepe Le Pew *Le Chiffre *Julius No *Ernst Stavro Blofeld *Q *Peter Dinklage *He-Man *The Flash *Kardashians *Kylie Jenner *Barney the Dinosaur *Aristotle *Bucephalus *Peter the Great Category:Blog posts